Death Dance
"Death Dance" is the second single lifted from Star's second studio album REDRUM and was October 25, 2010 on Saturdays Records, being released on the week of Halloween to fit the theme of the single. The single debuted on the charts at #3 with sales of 61,918, becoming Star's highest charting single to date. The single stayed at #3 in the following week with a sales increase, selling 74,207 copies and being certified silver. Music video The video opens with a shot of the front of a graveyard with the gates locked, a crowd of dead people walk up to it and begin to rattle the gate, trying to get out. A shovel is seen resting against a wall near the gates, saying the initials "A.K.B" on it, a reference to a shovel Star used to dig up people in the graveyard for his "Alpha Kenny Body" video. A shot of Star's heels are seen as it zooms up to reveal him, he walks up to the gates and unlocks it, the dead people slowly walk out as the music begins, following him as they walk down the street in midnight. A few pedestrians are seen on the streets, looking shocked as Star and the dead people behind him continue to walk down the street. Star walks infront of a car that's waiting at a red light, he jumps on it as the driver steps out of the car, shouting at Star, he ignores the driver whilst continuing to sing, the dead people charge over the driver and as Star jumps off the car, they push it over as the car lands upside down. They walk on as Star finds a large, pink van saying "The Sexy Machine" on the side, a play on the "The Mystery Machine" seen in Scooby Doo. He smashes the window with his heel and unlocks the door from the inside, jumping in and driving off, the dead people jumping in the back. Star zooms off, past traffic lights and even runs over a Danelle Becker lookalike as a shot of him laughing is seen, the van stops as him and the dead people get out and head down a flight of stairs. Star kicks down the door as him and the dead people walk in, he switches on the lights as the room is seen full of flashing strobe lights, a rainbow dance floor, topless waiters and a pink bar. They all crowd onto the dance floor for the final chorus, Star pulls the waiters onto the floor with him as they all begin a dance routine. The music suddenly stops, Star awakens in a graveyard, laying on top of a pink coffin as he opens it, revealing it to be empty, he climbs inside and shuts it, the video fading out. Live performances * Daybreak Track listings *'CD1' # Death Dance # Strut # Death Dance (Butterscotch's Corpse Lickin' Mix) *'CD2' # Death Dance # Strut # Death Dance (Ginger's Tango De La Muerte Mix) *'Remix EP' # Death Dance # Death Dance (Butterscotch's Munging Dub) # Death Dance (Ginger's Tango De La Muerte Mix) # Death Dance (Butterscotch's Corpse Lickin' Mix) # Death Dance (Phoenix Rising's Underworld Club Mix) # Death Dance (Moodring's Dirty Dirty Dance Dub) # Death Dance (Phoenix Rising's Styx & Stones Dub) # Death Dance (Ximena's La Bamba Amix) Artwork Image: Death_dance.png|'CD1' Image: Death_dance2.png|'CD2' Image: DEATH_DANCE_PROMO.png|'Promo CD' Image: Death_dance_remixes.png|'Remix EP'